tomb_raider_art_encyclopendiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lara's Home (tr1)
A big thanks to @a-return-croft-manor. I putted some of his text here and some of his findings. Also a big thanks for the Core Design website for listing for some of the findings, used some of them. 00.01 – Motor file:tr1_00_01.jpg file:tr1_00_01a.jpg The start of the level starts with a cutscene of her humble abode. You see a fountain with a fish and a motor. It's a Norton StreetFighter 'according to this '[https://tomb-of-ash.tumblr.com/post/100836774445/interview-with-heather-gibson interview]. ''' '''00.02 – Painting file:tr1_00_02.jpg file:tr1_00_02a.jpg So there you have it. I always felt that the Croft Manor architecture gives off 16th-17th century vibes and this painting is from the same period. The painting was made long after Mary Queen of Scots was executed in 1567. After some research I found a match for the portrait below which is '''Queen Elizabeth I' (r.1558-1603). Whilst Elizabeth and Mary were cousins, it was Elizabeth who had Mary executed.'' The painting was made by George Gower in 1580s and it is called the Drewe Portrait. Original can be found here. 00.03 – Monkey/wolflike image on the ceiling 500px I couldn't find this image. It could be a heraldic sign. It looks great. 00.04 – Fireplace 500px Look at the details, Tomb Raider is all about the details. * On the left a bucket of charcoal * On the right some tools to put it into the fire And everything is gold because.. you know.. Lara has money.. :) 00.05 – Painting file:tr1_00_05.jpg file:tr1_00_05a.jpg The other very small portrait would’ve been almost impossible to identify if I didn’t have any idea where to start. I’m gonna stick my neck out here and say it’s a portrait of Lady Jane Grey. Jane Grey was Queen of England in 1553 but she didn’t have enough supporters and the Privy Council turned against her and thus Jane got ousted after nine days on the throne by Mary I (not to be confused with Mary Queen of Scots!) and eventually executed. Made by an unknown artist in 1590s, oil on panel. It depict Lady Jane Grey also called the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Streatham_portrait Streatham portrait]. 00.06 – Big painting in the gym file:tr1_00_06.jpg file:tr1_00_06a.jpg It’s Tsar Peter the Great from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Poltava Battle of Poltawa] made in 1794, tapestry wool and silk. Found [http://www.nationaltrustcollections.org.uk/object/355711 here]. 00.07 – Harness 500px Looks interesting, I think it would fit Lara. 00.08 – Painting file:tr1_00_08.jpg file:tr1_00_08a.jpg * TITLE: MARY, QUEEN OF SCOTS * ARTIST: UNKNOWN * MATERIALS: OIL * ON CANVAS * YEAR: C. 1610 * GAMES: TR1 / TR2 * From [http://www.core-design.com/images/articlesandinterviews/article99/screen3.jpg here]. 00.09 – Painting, wildlife on the stairs file:tr1_00_09.jpg file:tr1_00_09a.jpg * TITLE: STILL-LIFE WITH FRUIT BASKET AND GAME * ARTIST: FRANS SNYDERS * MATERIALS: OIL ON CANVAS * YEAR: C. 1620 * GAMES: TR1 * From [http://www.core-design.com/article99.html here] 00.10 – Gold 500px Never saw this treasure chest in Lara's home. I am sure she has loyal workforce. 00.11 – Mosaics and flowers 500px Some unknown mosaics on the walls and flowers. Probably ancient Roman. 00.12 – Strange object file:tr1_00_12.jpg file:tr1_00_12a.jpg file:tr1_00_12b.jpg Probably a roman/greek object. Some say it is a fountain.. I don't know what it really is. 00.13 – Statue file:tr1_00_13.jpg file:tr1_00_13a.jpg file:tr1_00_13b.jpg It is hard to see what it is. But it has two broken arms so.. my first thought on my mind is the Venus of Milo. But that statue is white and this is blackish. Category:TR1